Forum:Onigumo
I didn't know where else to place this. If it's in the wrong place, please move it to where it should be. This is about a doubt i have with vice admiral Onigumo. In the wiki section of him it says he may be a zoan devil fruit user. When i saw these spider-like legs coming from his hair, it made me remember a lot about CP9 Kumadori. We have seen many officer marines and also vice admirals (as Momonga) using Rokoushiki (or w/e is called). So, isn't it possible for Onigumo to also know about Rokoushiki, and so, move is hair at will just like Kumadori? That spider-like abodmen of his make us think he might be a zoan user, but maybe that's just something of his own body. It is possible yes. I too think it is premature to write his arms off as being part of a spider devil fruit. I voiced my concerns to several regulars on this wiki. We'll see what comes of it. Flaminghedge Talk 09:15, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I will copy what I just posted on the talk page: "I was just going to say that we can't be sure that his power stems from a devil fruit, glad that the topic already exists. His devil fruit hybrid form is really different from other zoans, with only the tiny abdomen on his back that kinda resembles the life return ability. But anyway, the unsigned post above is right, I just re-watched the episode in question and you really have to pay attention to the smallest details, this scene happens a split-second after he grabs Marco: http://img34.imageshack.us/img34/5894/onigumoavoidsseastone.jpg So yeah, this basically confirms it" 09:37, May 28, 2011 (UTC) So the confirmation is? Sorry, I don't quite get what the picture proves. Is it the fact that his hands are still normal and that looks like the stereotypical hair control technique? Flaminghedge Talk 10:13, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, he isn't just holding a pair of handcuffs, he uses some kind of positioning device. It is obvious that he wants to avoid touching the seastone part, since both his hand and his "spider leg" touch either Marco or the section made of wood to pin him down.. Its a very logic conclusion in my opinion: 1. He has the ability to grow animal/insect like parts, similar to zoan or paramecia users. 2. He uses a strange device to not get in contact with the seastone cuffs. Why should he use something like that if not to avoid nullifying his own powers? The only thing unclear is if it is a paramecia or zoan. 10:23, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay. Though I thought the debate was more over whether the hair arms he's making were a result of the hair control technique or a fruit. I personally still think it's the hair control technique even if he has a fruit because it'd be such a weird and basically useless power if his devil fruit made his hair into extra arms. Sure he seems to have an abdomen, but what if that's just how he looks from the back? I mean, have we seen him from behind before? I'm not ruling out a devil fruit, I just don't think we should rule out the possibility that he doesn't have one. Even the handcuff thing doesn't prove it in my opinion for a couple of reasons: *The handcuffs most likely weren't his, they were just generic handcuffs that had that very logical device already attached to them so that devil fruit users could use them as well. *Because we don't know if the handcuffs were already equiped with the device, we don't know if he was purposely avoiding touching them or just using them like you're supposed to. So basically I don't know whether he has a fruit or not, but I'm almost 100% sure the hair thing isn't a DF power. I think we should at least include both possibilities in the wiki since the evidence is not really conclusive. Flaminghedge Talk 23:25, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Please post that on Onigumo's talkpage, else people wont take this serious. The forums are either for things concerning the wikia as a whole (general stuff etc) and to a lesser extent for fanfiction. 23:46, May 28, 2011 (UTC)